worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Bwing E and E2 Fighter
Background The B-wing/E starfighter, or B-wing Expanded, was an upgraded B-wing starfighter with an extended cabin to accommodate a gunner, in addition to a pilot. While appearing almost identical to its predecessor, the B-wing/E had a command cabin extended by 3 meters to add space for a gunnery station directly behind the pilot seat. The addition of a gunner drastically increased the kill statistics for this fighter by freeing the pilot to focus solely on flying the craft without dividing his attention between piloting and gunnery. The B-wing/E was faster and more durable, but sacrificed maneuverability allowed by the standard B-wing. Increased shielding, speed, and its complement of weapons made this fighter a genuine threat to Imperial ships. The B-wing/E was designed at Shantipole Research Station, a Verpine facility deep in the Roche asteroid field. Rebel operatives foiled an attempt by Imperial spies to steal the design specs for the craft, and the craft was brought to production by Slayn & Korpil. Admiral Gial Ackbar made use of a specially modified B-wing/E as his personal military shuttle. His craft, dubbed the B-wing/E2, was made with a wider command cabin to accommodate a single passenger seated next to the pilot seat. Model Type - B-Wng/E (E2) Class - Assault Starfighter Crew - 1 + 1 gunner MDC By Location Main Body - 750 S-Foils (Wings) - 220 ea Engines - 250 ea Laser Cannons - 125 ea Ion Cannons - 145 ea Proton Orpedo Launchers - 160 ea Shields - 400 per side Armour - Stops up to and including 30mm rounds. Speed Flying - 1000kph in atmosphere with shields off, Mach 7 with shields on Space - Mach 14 Hyperdrive - 200 ly per hour Range - 1 week Statistics Height - 16.9m Length - 5.2m Width - 10.1m with S-foils extended Weight - 30 tons loaded Cargo - 50kg Power System - Vinop O2K cryogenic power cells and ionization reactor Cost - 250 000 Weapons Weapon Type - Laser Cannons (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 2.5km in atmosphere, 5km is space Damage - 4d6x10 per cannon Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Ion Cannons (3) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 4km in atmosphere, 8km in space Damage - 4d6x10 to shields, use ion damage table if shields are down Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +4 strike Weapon Type - Proton Torpedo Launcher (1, 2 on E2) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 7km in atmosphere, 14km in space Damage - 9d6x10 per torpedo Rate Of Fire - 1 equal to gunners attacks (1 or 2 on E2) Payload - 8 (8 per launcher on E2) Bonuses - +3 strike Bonuses Use vehicle combat training and combat flying +1 attack at level 7 +1 dodge at level 6 +1 autododge at level 8 +5% piloting rolls Systems of Note COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 10 light years. Emergency Beacon has a range of 25 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 30 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 65 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 80 000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 4000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER - Can only hold 2 sets of jump co-ordinates References Used Jedi Academy Sourcebook West Eng games Wookieepedia